


A Dry Introduction

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Animal Cock, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Which lovely member of Ruby's team gave her that rough introduction to dry anal?





	A Dry Introduction

A pained scream tore itself way out of Ruby as Blake’s seven-inch barbed cock scraped against the dry walls of her insides. The sudden attack on her ass causing it to burn from the lack of lubrication, and the sheer agony of having something of that shape in her pained the young girl in ways she never thought possible.

The sight of her younger team leader walking out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, bending at her drawer to retrieve something to change into, had garnered the attention of the feline faunus. Her barbed cock pushing away the covering of her robe-like sleepwear, throbbing in want. A silent walk over to the other side of the room lead to the tip of her spine covered dick being in the direct line of sight with Ruby’s puckered asshole.

Thrusting into such a tight and hot hole was heavenly to the dark-themed girl, but to the shorter girl, it was torture above anything else. The pull of her walls brushing against the barbs spread across the invading cock sent fire through her senses, pain blooming in her mind causing her to grab onto her dresser to the point of her knuckles turning pasty white.

As for Blake, the back and forth of thrusting her cock was just as difficult as it was rewarding. The lack of lube, spit, or even precum from her dick, caused the motion to take agonizingly long for her, only for the result of being able to slam home and hear the wails of her partner’s sister make it all wore while to her.

Yet, just like many other things, the rough anal abuse came to an end. A hand reaching out blindly to pull on the red tipped locks of the pain filled girl, while a pair of hips came slamming together, all the while Blake’s tight sack poured its contents into Ruby’s bowels, providing a sort of lube even when no longer needed.

Leaving the smaller girl to whine in pain and discomfort over her ruined backdoor, Blake simply went go retake her own shower. The quick workout of having made a sheen of sweat to coat her body as her cock when back into its sheath.


End file.
